El regalo perfecto
by mxndaddy
Summary: AkaKuro. Oneshot. Akashi estaba buscando el regalo perfecto para su pareja, Kuroko, por su cumpleaños. ¿Fue capaz de encontrarlo? [¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kurokocchi!] 31/1/16.


**[S** in completa revisión **.]**

 **Kuroko no Basket es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 **El regalo perfecto**

 **8:00 A.M.**

 **Mansión de los Akashi.**

Sonó la alarma que había programado en su celular para despertarse ―aunque ya lo hiciera por costumbre―, como medida de prevención, por la mañana, y hacer los arreglos para el cumpleaños de su pareja; Kuroko Tetsuya. Además estaría durante casi todo el día, antes de ir a la fiesta de la que estaban a cargo los de Seirin, Midorima ―aunque no parezca―, Himuro, Murasakibara, Momoi y Takao ―de colado, a decir verdad―, buscando el regalo perfecto para su amado Tetsuya. Y es que él merecía lo mejor por su día. Por ello se sentía decidido a cumplir su cometido y darle lo que más deseara. Entonces, para poder hacerlo bien, complacerlo y no equivocarse, debía de haber investigado a fondo: interrogar a la mayoría que pareciera atento a su amante y preguntarle qué querría Kuroko. Y con inquirirle a alguien atento, ya podía sacar de su lista a Kagami Taiga, Aomine, Murasakibara... Y así. Aunque el segundo sí fue capaz de ayudarlo. No por nada lo conoce desde hace cuatro años, ¿no?

Akashi se levantó de su cama, observando la hora que indicaba el reloj de su celular: 8:00 A.M. Puntual y exacto. Justo como él pensaba y deseaba. De esa forma, tendría más tiempo para obtener el regalo que tanto había meditando desde hacía meses, sin encontrarle respuestas, y determinándose, el día anterior al 31 de enero, de emprender aquello que nunca había hecho: Depender de otra persona que no fuera Akashi Seijuro.

Salió de la ducha con una pequeña toalla rodeando su cintura, y con otra en sus manos, secándose su pelo. Abrió el gran armario que estaba delante de sus ojos y eligió una vestimenta al azar para tener puesto por todo el día. Después se miró al espejo y a la ropa casual que tenía ahora encima, dándole el visto bueno, dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta al baño privado que tenía al lado de su habitación para peinar sus cabellos rojos que se ponían rebeldes en su despertar, lavarse el rostro y cepillar sus dientes.

Fue al comedor, y de manera rápida comió el desayuno, percatándose de esa forma que su padre estaba, aún, en un viaje de negocios.

―Seijuro-sama… ―llamó una de sus sirvientas con voz suave. Las arrugas que se veían debajo de sus ojos se acentuó más al sonreírle tranquilizadora, con un flequillo de color gris ―al igual que el resto de sus cabellos― que llegaba justamente arriba de sus finas y blancas cejas, delatando los años de longevidad que tenía―, ¿necesita algo más?

El mencionado negó, contemplando una vez más la hora, y aquello produjo que la sirvienta ría con diversión al saber la causa.

―Mándele saludos y felicitaciones a Kuroko-sama, entonces ―Akashi asintió en respuesta y se paró de la silla, susurrando el horario constantemente como una mantra; como si así pudiera detener todo y conseguirle más tiempo. 10:16 A.M.

Y buscó entre sus contactos a "Daiki".

 **"Asunto: Cumpleaños de Tetsuya.**

 **Buenos días.**

 **Ya va siendo hora, Daiki. Prepárate, o yo mismo iré a tu hogar, y no creo que eso sea agradable ni para tu persona ni para mí, ¿está bien? Ambos nos ahorramos problemas.**

 **Recuerda que eres parte. Y quizás no quieras que tu cuerpo sea cortado en dos por Akashi Seijuro, ¿verdad? Quizás. Por cierto; avisa a Ryota, que no tengo, en este momento, la paciencia para tratar con él.**

 **Adiós."**

Acomodó el saco otra vez e hizo _click_ en el nombre "Satsuki".

 **"Sin asunto.**

 **Diles que se dirijan al Maji Burger. Ahora.**

 **… Y gracias de antemano, Satsuki.**

 **Hasta luego."**

Con un suspiro abrió las grandes puertas de su casa, nervioso. Muy nervioso. Y enserio esperaba que todo saliera como lo estaba planeando, porque si no fuera así mataría a todo ser vivo que lo haya impedido. Incluso si él estaba entre aquellos desgraciados arruinadores de regalos.

 **10:34 A.M.**

 **En el Maji Burger.**

―Hey, Akashi, llegas tarde ―señaló Aomine, con pereza, bostezando, al ver entrar a Akashi por la entrada del famoso y concurrido restaurante de comida rápida: Maji Burger. Igualmente se arrepintió de haberlo dicho al observar la reacción del "regañado" ―. Digo: Ni te hubieras molestado en avisar.

―Lo sé. Les hice un gran favor ―lanzó una mirada venenosa al moreno. El mismo que instantes después tuvo un gran escalofrío. Desvió sus ojos de allí y cabeceó de arriba hacia abajo, en un ademán de saludo―. Buenos días, Satsuki, Ryota, Daiki.

―¡Hola, Akashicchi! ―guiñó y gritó sonoramente, alegre, poniendo una gran sonrisa en sus labios, demostrando así que reunirse con algunos de sus compañeros del club de básquet de la Escuela Media le hacía demasiado feliz. Les era irritante para otras personas ver aquello.

―Hola, Akashi-kun ―imitó la primera acción del rubio, Momoi, apoyándose un poco en el asiento y yendo más hacia la pared para darle espacio al recién llegado.

Y de pronto, Akashi se puso serio.

―Entonces… ―profirió con voz grave―, ¿todo está resuelto?

―¡Sí, sí!

―… Joder, que me arrepentiré de esto mañana ―dijo Aomine frunciendo el ceño y los labios.

―Ya, Aominecchi, no seas tan amargado que envejecerás pronto ―rió Kise.

―Menos mal que esto es por Tetsu, porque sino… ―suspiró.

 **15:08 P.M.**

 **En el departamento de Kagami.**

―¿Ya está todo listo, hermano? ―preguntó el dueño de la casa por el bizcochuelo anteriormente puesto en el horno, trayendo lo necesario para decorar. Cosas como la crema y adornos de dulce ―uno con forma de malteada de vainilla, las que tanto gustaba tomar Kuroko, por ejemplo―.

―Sí ―afirmó.

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, la mitad de los dulces para el pastel de cumpleaños fueron robados por el maravilloso Murasakibara Atsushi. También Himuro lo regañó fervientemente por aquello. Y se disculpó.

Toda la escena fue vista por Kagami, quien reía nerviosamente por lo curioso que se veía al exterior. "Padre e hijo" agregó Kagami.

Mientras tanto, Takao y Midorima, el primero con la llave del departamento, entraban por la puerta con más comida y aperitivos para la fiesta. Y Seirin preparaba las demás cosas.

Por suerte Kuroko estaba siendo distraído, en estos momentos, por su amigo de la infancia: Ogiwara Shigehiro ―recientemente reconciliados.

En algunas horas, con el ocaso ya finalizando, todo estaba preparado.

 **22:37 P.M.**

 **En el mismo lugar, a la hora de la entrega de regalos.**

Todos ya habían felicitado a Kuroko. El Kuroko que estaba sonriendo abiertamente, con emoción destellando de sus ojos. ¿Y quién no? Ya que, después de todo, en unos segundos iba a abrir todos los presentes. El punto es que para él cabía la posibilidad de que alguien hubiera pensado en darle unos… varios…, o cientos de cupos para malteadas de vainilla gratis.

―Tetsuya…

Todos permitieron el paso para Akashi, entendiendo que él sería el primero en otorgarle su obsequio. Y la mayoría se sorprendió al observar que en sus manos tenía una propiedad suya: el celular. Y no entendieron. Pero Kuroko sí. Y lo agarró.

―¿Qué tengo que hacer, Akashi-kun?

El nombrado sonrió complacido al ser comprendido.

―Sólo ve el último vídeo, Tetsuya.

Y Kuroko entró a Vídeos. Seleccionó el más reciente, y al reproducir el contenido, soltó un grito que fue ahogado en su garganta. Lo hizo una y otra vez. Seis veces, aproximadamente. También lo reprodujo diez veces, cada vez demostrando más su felicidad.

―Es de parte mía y de Daiki, Ryota y Sats… ―no logró terminar la frase, ya que fue callado por un beso fugaz de parte del emocionado cumpleañero. Y éste lo abrazó con fuerza. Akashi negó con la cabeza con diversión latente, y se acercó al oído de Kuroko―. _Saca al shipper que tiene dentro de él,_ me dijo Satsuki. Y no se equivocó ―le susurró―. Feliz cumpleaños, mi amado, hermoso y emparejador Tetsuya.

 **22:44 P.M.**

Todos los invitados, a excepción de Momoi, Aomine y Kise, que estaban contemplando a los amantes y al resultado del regalo que habían entregado, se amontonaron en un rincón, como si estuvieran murmurando el chisme del año. Aunque Midorima quisiera disimularlo.

―No quiero sacar el misterio ni nada, pero… ―se atrevió a hablar Kagami―. ¿Qué tenía ese vídeo de especial que hizo reaccionar así a Kuroko?

Kise se acercó curioso por el jaleo y logró escuchar la pregunta. Todos lo miraron expectantes por la respuesta, y él formó una V de victoria con sus dedos, sonriendo alegremente y cerrando sus ojos, orgulloso de provocarle esa efusividad a una de las personas que más admiraba.

―Éramos Aominecchi y yo besándonos ―se congelaron―. Según Momoicchi, Kurokocchi es AoKi shipper, igual que ella.

Y el grito de la mayoría se escuchó por todo el barrio. Y decir que también se oyó por toda la ciudad, no sería una exageración.

Al parecer el plan que se había ideado principalmente Akashi salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

 **Fin.**

Supongo que todos saben que ser shipper significa armar parejas "fuera de lo establecido" de la serie, yay. Y con eso de ser Aoki shipper fue por lo que casi todos dicen, como Momoi… Pensar que se me ocurrió estando en un auto.

Dejando eso de lado: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kurokocchi! Realmente lo amo mucho. Y esta vez soy muy puntual, porque aquí, en Argentina, ya es **31** /1.

Eso es todo~.

Nos leemos luego.


End file.
